ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon Brown
Brandon Brown |- |- Statistics Real name Brandon Brown Nicknames None Height 6 ft 2 in Weight 235 lbs Date of birth Place of birth Albion, Indiana Date of death Place of death Billed from Albion, Indiana Trainer McKinney School of wrestling Wrestling Style Technical, submission, highflyer Current federation(s) Global Impact Wrestling Previous federation(s) Handled by Joe In-ring debut February 9, 2013 Brandon Brown is a pro wrestler working for Global Impact Wrestling where he is the former two-time Global Heavyweight Champion and a former GIW Tag Team Champion. He is known for his highflying moves and great technical wrestling. History Bio Brandon Brown has loved wrestling since he was a kid. When he was 20 he started training to become a pro wrestler. Brandon Brown is known wrestler of the Global Impact Wrestling (GIW). Early Days Brandon Brown grew up in Liberty, Kentucky. A town that is located in the middle of nowhere. At his school, he was one of the few hardcore wrestling fans. Brandon loved wrestling so much he stole the show at the school's talent show by wrestling an invisble bear. Brandon after high school started training at the ultimate championship wrestling in McKinney. Brandon Brown soon met his cousin Big B Brown. People questioned that they were related since Brandon is white and Big B is black. Brandon tells them have you ever heard of interacial marriage. Global Impact Wrestling Brandon Brown joined GIW in Feb 2013 with his cousin Big B Brown. Brandon quickly entered a tournament to decide the first ever Global Impact Wrestling World Champion. His first round opponent was Savage. Brandon defeated Savage with a Superkick to advance to the semifinals of the tournament. In the semifinals of the tournament Brandon defeated Aesc the Dark to advance to the finals. Brandon fought Declan Prescott in the finals and was defeated. After losing at Infinity, Brandon fought Brandon McSkinny and he defeated him in a GIW record 4 seconds. Brandon then picked up a victory for his team in an 8 man tag match. At Black Axis, Brandon fought in a triple threat match for the GIW Championship. In a brutal match that saw interference from all sides, Brandon hit the superkick on Aesc the Dark to win the GIW Championship. The following week, Brandon faced off against Sean Jenson. After Brandon had won the match, Declan Prescott came out and made a challenge for the belt. Brandon decided on a Last Man Standing match where no interference will be allowed. Brandon was in a tag team table match the following week where his team were the winners. Brandon then won a fatal four way match. Brandon successfully defended the GIW title at GIW No Holds Barred. Brandon would then develop a feud with Global Domination. He defeated Savage again. The next week he was beat by Komosube. Chris Austin and Brandon Brown defeated Lord Deathman and Lord Hastings in tag match the next week. Brandon lost his GIW title at GIW Toxic Intent to Lord Deathman. Brandon was granted a rematch at Guerrilla Warfare. Brandon's team won a six man tag match the week after Toxic Intent. Brandon lost to Travis Roberts the next week. Brandon would interfere and help Travis Roberts the next week. At Guerrilla Warfare, Brandon Brown defeated Lord Deathman in a stretcher match to regain the Global Heavyweight Championship. Brandon lost the Global Heavyweight Championship a month later at GIW In Your Hands. He had a rematch a month later and lost. Brandon would then go onto to compete in the Battlegrounds match where he came up unsuccessful in victory. Brandon won the right to compete for the Global Heavyweight Championship again at GIW Distant Whispers. He chose a Triple Cage match and he seemingly had the match won. His old rival Declan Prescott cost him the match though by shooting a rocket at him. Brandon and Declan would settle their rivalry at the GIW flagship Pay Per View Horizons. Nic Cage and Will Smith were celebrities brought into the match. Brandon lost the match though. When 2014 came around, Brandon Brown was burnt out. He competed in the Chief Nigga Tournament at GIW Infinity 2014 and was eliminated early. Brandon took a few months off until returning in June 2014. Brandon teamed up with Alex Kiseragi to win the GIW Tag Team Championship at GIW Toxic Intent 2014. GIW Info :*'Show': Sentinel :*'Appearance': Long brown hair with long pants that have his name on it. :*'Theme Song': "Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue :*'Alignment': Tweener :*'Primary Finisher': Superkick :*'Secondary Finishers': GTS or Brainbuster :*'Alliances': Big B Brown GIW Accomplishments :* Global Heavyweight Champion, (2 times) :* GIW Tag Team Championship (1 time), Moveset Finishers :*Corkscrew 630 :*Superkick :*GTS :*Brainbuster Favorites :*Sharpshooter :*Piledriver :*Top Rope Elbow In Ring Moves :*Tope Rope Moonsault :*Whisper in the Wind :*DDT :*German Suplex :*Figure Four :*Crossface :*Top Rope Hurricarana :*Spear :*Camel Clutch :*Sleeper Hold Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:GIW Wrestlers